The present disclosure relates to the field of information display technology for electronic devices. Particularly the present disclosure relates to a visual display support device having a large range of flexibility and stability.
Information display technology has provided various forms of visual presentation for viewers. Cathode ray tubes, and liquid crystal displays (LCD) or flat panel displays are widespread and serve as the mainstay for visually displaying information. The decreased weight and size of a flat panel display greatly increases its versatility over a cathode ray tube display. The desire for a larger LCD viewing area has been satisfied with larger LCD displays.
The larger LCD display, although still lighter and thinner than its cathode ray tube counterpart, has created problems for the support devices used in conjunction with these displays. In order to accommodate the larger LCD, the support devices have become less adaptable and less flexible. The support devices have become harder to manipulate, limiting the range of adjustment, and therefore, the flexibility of use for the viewer. The support devices have become wider and thicker, occuping a larger volume of workspace proximate to the visual display. Additionally, the support devices have become less stable posing a greater safety concern near the workspace. In attempts to reduce the volume occupied by conventional support devices, reductions in the base and shifting of the center of mass of the devices renders them susceptible to toppling over when viewers attempt to adjust the display or relocate the entire unit at the workspace. The destabilized support device poses an undesirable safety concern at the workspace.
What is needed is a support device that has the capacity to support large displays while being flexible and easy to manipulate. In addition the support device needs to occupy less volume, while being stable and safe, while providing greater workspace.
The disclosed system is directed towards a universal support system. The universal support system comprises a pair of arched bases and an arched beam coupled to the pair of arched bases. The universal support system also includes a multi-hinge rotatably coupled to the arched beam and a mounting bracket rotatably coupled to the multi-hinge, wherein the mounting bracket conforms with a mounting bracket standard for mounting displays.